


Promise the Moon

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance under Fire, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no ownership rights; I make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> In the middle of a shoot-out, Steve has an urgent need to tell Danny something<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> One of the comment fics I promised some time ago. This one's for [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/)**tkeylasunset**. The prompt was: _Steve and Danny have circled around each other for a while until they are in the middle of a shoot-out with the bad guys and one of them admits they are in love with the other. "Talk about bad timing."_. Hope it you like it, my dear!

"Danny!" Steve sounds scared, something he never sounds. Mind you, Danny thinks, he probably should be scared, considering they've just been opened fire on and they had to run in different directions to avoid being shot. Steve's over the other side of the warehouse somewhere; he probably didn't see which way Danny ran and doesn't know where he is.

"I'm here!" His reply attracts bullets, and Danny shoots around the side of the crate he's hiding behind.

"Thank Christ," Steve pants as he appears behind Danny.

Danny glances quickly in his direction before returning his attention to the continuing gunfire aimed in his direction. "Why didn't you stay where you were?" he asks over his shoulder. "You coulda got shot."

Steve ducks, a bullet whizzing past his head, and returns fire. Danny joins in when more shots are fired, and then they both shift, less in view of the perps on the other side of the set of crates. " _You_ coulda got shot," Steve says, turning to half-sit on the floor next to Danny as he reloads. "And since I need to tell you something before that happens, I had to make it over here."

Danny rolls his eyes. That's so typical of Steve. Danny can't resist being facetious. "You couldn't text me?"

"I needed…" There's a pause while Steve returns more fire. "To say it in person." He changes tack and yells out, "Give up now, before one of you gets hurt. Back-up's on the way and your chances of getting away are close to zero."

Danny glances behind them. The main door to the place is several feet away. There's a louder barrage of shots and they can hear noises that suggest the criminals are looking for another way out.

Steve indicates around the crates – Danny's to go one way and he'll go the other, but he holds up a hand to indicate not yet.

"What, then?" Danny asks quietly in the pause the others have given them.

"What what?" Steve asks, looking perplexed.

Danny rolls a hand impatiently. "What was so damned important you had to come all this way to tell me?"

"I love you." Steve says the words quietly, checking over the top of the crate and not looking at Danny.

Danny blinks in stunned silence, sure he misheard.

Steve glances at him, brows drawn together before he looks over the crates again. "I said I love you."

"I heard you," Danny manages, trying to work out if it's some kind of code, "I just don't know what you mean."

The perps have gone suspiciously quiet, but Steve ignores that to ask, "Is there another meaning I'm not aware of?"

While Danny considers his answer, Steve suddenly hares off, darting around the crates. There's no time to think about it any more, and Danny heads after him, gritting his teeth.

"Why does he do this?" he mutters to himself as he checks around the next blind corner. His eyes widen at what he's seeing. Even after all this time, Steve still manages to surprise him.

One guy's down already; out for the count with a bloody temple and his gun kicked well away. Danny checks his pulse as he passes – still alive; just unconscious – and moves cautiously closer to where Steve is practicing what looks like mixed martial arts with the other two perps.

Danny can't get a clear shot, and since Steve seems to be handling them without breaking a sweat, Danny lowers his gun and watches. Did he really mean what he appeared to be saying back behind the crates? Danny shakes his head, allowing a half-smile to form; talk about pressure under fire.

Steve's serious expression as he passes – another bad guy felled by a high kick of some sort – says he can't believe Danny's just standing there, but Danny doesn't see anything of the 'love' Steve had professed a few minutes ago, so he's beginning to doubt that was what the man was really saying.

Then Steve spins around and grunts out what sounds like, "I meant it, Danno," like he's read Danny's mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny sees the guy Steve just downed shaking his head as he wakes. He moves towards the man and points his gun at him. "I wouldn't try it, buddy. Arms behind your back." As the guy complies and Danny fits the hand-cuffs, he offers over his shoulder in Steve's general direction, "Talk about bad timing, babe."

As Danny drags the perp to his feet, Steve's fist connects with the stubborn guy's chin and he goes down like a lead balloon.

"What bad timing?" Steve asks. "If one of these idiots had somehow managed to shoot you – I know, given their aim, that's pretty unlikely – and I hadn't said it, I'd have regretted it for the rest of my life."

Danny walks over to check on the first guy while Steve does the same with this last one. He's shaking his head at Steve's logic, but he kind of gets it; Steve's lost enough people without the chance to tell them how he feels about them.

"You're a goof," Danny says, because what else can he say? Thinking about it, he's probably known how Steve feels for some time; the man wears his emotions across his face like a five year old kid would. And it's just as clear to him how he feels about Steve. "I love you too."

He grins at Steve as he finds a plastic tie and attaches it to the unconscious man's wrists.

When Steve sees Danny's smile, his face splits into the most wondrous grin of his own, like he's just been promised the moon.

And somehow, Danny knows, he'll find a way to give the damn thing to Steve, if it takes the rest of his life.

~//~


End file.
